A blast to the past
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Achievement hunter / X-ray and Vav / Rooster teeth . Ash wants Vav but he isn't interested in her and she wants to do something about it. But could it be the wrong choice to make even as she learns something new about some of her friends and one enemy? Is there more to them than meets the eye? Something that they keep hidden away from everyone? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

"Today's the day I just know it!" Ash says to herself feeling rather pumped about today as she looks over herself in the mirror. "Today I will finally do what I've wanted to do for so long!" She brings her hands to clench into determined fists at chest level. "And I can do this!" She sets off heading out of her apartment finally feeling ready to face the day and all that will come with it. She heads along to Hilda's lab wondering if Vav is there already. She arrives and looks around but only spots Orf and Hilda.

Rusty walks in to the room drinking a beer and probably helping Hilda in some way or waiting for a way to help.

Ash turns to him. "Is Vav here?" She asks causing Rusty to stop.

"No. Haven't seen him today." Rusty responds making Ash feel a little disappointed.

"Oh. That's okay. Thanks." Ash heads out of the lab with that not noticing that Hilda and Rusty watch her go almost sympathetically. She hurries to Vav's apartment hoping that he isn't out there somewhere in the city possibly saving the day right now. "I must talk to him. I have to do it today." She whispers to herself as she keeps heading on her way to the location that she has in mind.

Once there she glances up at the building.

She takes a moment to take a deep breath only to head inside to head to where X-ray and Vavs apartments are. She makes it finding it rather quickly based off of memory and the decorations on the door. She begins to reach for the doorknob but pauses and her heart pounds slightly in her chest. She pulls back her hand rethinking her strategy. She swallows harshly though and assures herself that she can do this. She knocks on the door and tries to seem casual.

There are footsteps then the door is opened to reveal Vav.

"Hey Vav." Ash greets.

"Hey Ash. What's up?" Vav asks and the fact that Vav is talking to her makes her smile.

"I was wondering if we could talk." Ash admits trying to push down her blush as her heart feels like it could burst out of her chest. Her palms beginning to get sweaty and she's sure that they might be shaking a little.

"Talk?" Vav asks now looking rather concerned. "Is everything alright?" He asks.

"It's fine." Ash waves it off. "It's not anything bad." She adds making Vav relax. "I just..." She glances away with pink dusting her cheeks. She had always kept her composer all those other times so why now of all times can she not do it?

"Go on." Vav says in encouragement.

Ash's eyes flicker back to Vav meeting his eyes. "Well you see... I actually have a crush on you. I was hoping we could maybe go on a date. Maybe dinner?"

Vav blinks in surprise then he slightly glances back only moving his eyes before turning back to Ash. "I'm flattered." He begins and Ash looks hopeful at him. "But I'm afraid I cannot. You're a good friend Ash and besides... I'm actually in love with Mogar." He adds with a slight blush.

"Oh..." Ash says feeling disheartened.

"But we can still be friends right?" Vav asks almost in a panicked worry.

"Of course." Ash smiles the best she can as she tries to steel herself to not lose her composer. "Thanks for understanding."

"No problem." Vav says then Ash is walking away.

Once out of the building Ash dashes into a nearby field where she only stops to put a hand on a goal post.

She's panting slightly and her composer falls. "Why...?"

A tear falling down her face then down to the ground.

AN:

Written on my phone so hopefully I caught any autocorrects.

Kitkat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

Ash sighs and she heads out of her room that she had tried to sleep in then out of her place. She thought she was going to fall asleep but when she blinked open her eyes she was still in her room. She finds herself glancing up not even realizing when she entered a gloomy forest. She looks away and clenches her hands into fists at her sides. "Why Mogar of all people!?" She growls to herself. "I don't understand! How could he like him and not me! I was meant for him!"

"If your love life sucks then I can change that." A strange almost echoey voice says as if being carried by the wind and it almost sounds like a slightly deeper version of her voice. "I can change it."

Ash looks around slightly spinning to do so. "Who are you?"

"Just a... Helping hand..." The voice responds.

"I..." Tears come to Ash's eyes. "I wish Mogar and Vav never even met!"

"Your wish is my command." The voice says then the wind picks up making Ash bring her arms up to shield her face with her eyes shut tight.

Ash soon blinks her eyes open then she lowers her arms as she glances around. She's found herself inside of a grey hall that she decides to walk down since she's here. She notes that some windows are just windows while there are others that are pieces of art. She notes that they appear to be something like a great villains defeat, though no villains are any that she recognizes, or telling of some big event. She pauses at one that shows an image of a man with a curly moustache and a male with dark ginger hair standing on a hill.

With them is that of younger looking versions of Vav and X-ray as they stand looking out to the sunrise; probably as it appears to be kind of pushing the moon and stars back.

Ash blinks in slight confusion at this one as it intrigues her by the fact that they seem to be a family. She turns to continue down the hall letting herself think of the one she had just seen. She finally comes to the end of the hall and she looks up to rather large double doors.

The doors appear to have a dark magenta, blue and yellow as if to be art themselves. It reminds her of the sun rays coming from the metal sun on the centre but the color alternating between the three colors.

She brings her hands up to the doors and pushes them open noting that it splits so that the sun is split in half. She walks out only to find herself at a balcony. She goes to the railing and looks up at the sky. "Wait... It's night time?" She gasps. "But..." She has a feeling that this just isn't right. "Shouldn't the sun be up? It feels correct." She turns noticing a lounging spot on the balcony with a digital clock reading noon. Her eyes widen. "It's noon!?" Her head whips back to the night sky. "And yet. It is still night?!" She pauses for a moment to try to figure this out but she isn't coming up with anything. She turns and notices a figure that resembles one of her friends. "X-ray?" She squints trying to get a better view but the person remains an outline like the moonlight is making the person a blue silhouette. She swears that it looks like X-ray though.

The person appears to be standing on a part of a roof then jumps from one roof to the next before landing on a balcony. The person moves into what Ash is starting to believe is a castle.

"Wait!" Ash darts back into the castle running down the hall and takes a left once at the other end. She hurries up some stairs and pauses glancing left and right.

Either way could surely lead to where she saw the person go.

She tries going right and keeps on hurrying to try to find the person. She goes up a smaller flight of steps only to keep going. She makes it to a set of two black doors like the most colourful ones she encountered earlier though plain now. She notices that it's open a little and pushes it even more open only to head inside. She finds herself in what she can only imagine is a throne room. She spots a door open off to the side that leads to outside but her gaze focuses on the dark figure looming before her. "X-ray?" She asks hesitantly.

Then the figure moves forward stepping into the full moons light revealing the truth. The figure looks to be X-ray but he is dressed differently. He is wearing a red version of the X-ray suit that has a black cape, a white circle with a rose in the middle instead of his usual symbol and a Mad King like crown on his head. He has it so at the end of the lightning bolt hole there is an engraved rose there.

Ash begins taking a few steps back quickly recognizing who this is. She remembers it being her most favourite tale from when she was a child and she knows that the Mad King must have gotten inspired by the story to make his crown.

After all the story has been around for many years even more than when the Mad King was probably young.

Ash turns and begins dashing away hoping to get away before something happens. She turns hearing a noise as she runs down the stairs. She spots the other moving swiftly either by parkour or by some kind of magic. She turns away almost tripping on the stairs and she keeps running looking for an exit. She has to get out of here and fast.

That's when the other jumps out in front of her and she knows she'll have to fight him a little.

She raises her arms getting ready to attack with the other doing the same. She shoves the other away before anything can be done to take him by surprise.

This causes the other to fall backwards over the railing.

The others crown falls off of his head as he falls and it hits the ground before him.

Ash moves to the railing and looks down seeing the other fall only to quickly turn as if some darkness from some shadows under him saved him.

He lands on his feet and turns getting ready to go again right now forgetting about his crown that's currently on the ground.

Ash hurries down the stairs and dashes towards a set of doors that must lead outside. She bursts through and hurries towards the grassy area before slowing to catch her breath. She falls to her knees then to her butt as she catches her breath. "This can't be true." She then brings her legs up slightly hugging them.

Suddenly someone seems to land in front of her.

She looks up and finds the other looking down at her in slight fear, worry but with some sympathy.

"You cannot wish upon your shadow." The other says. "For it may bring about results that will not be good. In order for Vav to not have met Mogar then… Vav could never have become Vav the hero he is. Luckily you are dreaming which saves this from being real right now."

Ash had never thought of that. She just wanted everything to be right and she never thought that Vavs entire life path would change... Changing the world along with it... Everything has an effect on something that could be even bigger. She has to remember that next time. Her eyes slightly water at the thought of the huge thing she overlooked.

"You fear that your destiny has been taken away from you by another." X-ray says as the suit begins to crumble away to begin to reveal the X-ray outfit underneath as pieces of the other suit fall to the ground. He has his hands loosely linked behind his back not being against his back as her takes a step or two forward. "Just as I once ago." He slightly glances back almost ashamed for a few moments before turning back to her as she speaks.

"X-ray... Were you really the Rose Prince?" Ash asks a little uncertain at this as she continues to watch X-ray. She keeps her head down with a sad expression.

"... I use my powers that I hide to enter dreams and when I find one of distress I use their past along with their nightmares to help them as I also talk with them in hopes of teaching them..." X-ray says as the red suit is now fully crumbled away only for the pieces at his feet to simply vanish. "However... Here... I am afraid that your past will not work... I cannot speak for the future as it is not for me to visit..."

"Vav loves Mogar not me. My destiny has been broken. What more is there?" Ash admits looking away

"You have forgotten your potential and you have come to fear that everything for you is going to fall apart if you do not do something about it..." X-ray states. "In this we have something in common. We know the feeling of believing that our destiny has been snatched from us and that we have been robbed of what should have been our destiny." He says and Ash looks up to look to his face seeing a serious expression now mixed in with his emotions of before except any signs of being ashamed. "We see the world differently than others because of this and we feel very different from others at times because of it. Though it may not be seen by others by being different than the rest we hold an uncommon gift and our destinies reflect that." He closes his eyes when saying the last sentence then when it comes to an end he opens his eyes half way. "It is why we are brought to the people that we are brought to friends or otherwise. Even if we cannot see it as a gift at the time and feel shunned for it... I cannot let you fall to the same fate that I once did fall to... However in order to help you I will have to bring you into my own story." He stands tall as a light starts shining behind him brighter and brighter. "Prepare to see the world as it looked many years ago." He says as the light takes over Ash's vision not long after X-ray just becomes a black silhouette.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

 _Ash blinks and finds herself in a place that appears to be a much older time._

The roads look to be made of dirt and no cars in sight at all. The buildings seem to be mostly made of wood and it is still night time.

 _"Where am I?" Ash gasps in surprise._

 _"The past." X-rays voice says. "It is time for you to go into my own story."_

 _Ash can't see X-ray though until he seems to appear beside her._

 _He is looking at something and Ash follows his gaze._

 _She finds herself looking at a two story home._

Then a teen or young adult looking X-ray wearing a t-shirt, black gloves, a dark green towel tied like a cape, pants and boots on his feet comes up. He heads to the house and looks to it only to use some kind of magic, as a magical glow is around his hand acting like a unicorn horn, to levitate up through the window. He walks over towards the bed once it looks like his feet are on the ground inside the room.

 _Suddenly Ash along with X-ray who are watching are teleported to the room._

There is a young child sleeping as X-ray watches for a few moments.

Then X-ray reaches over and taps the child's forehead only for him along with the two spectators to seemingly enter some dreamland. He pulls his hand away once the tap is completed allowing him to have his arms at his sides.

 _"That's how you get into dreams?" Ash asks surprised._

 _"Not usually. I prefer using a plain of existence where reality and imagination of humanity can meet in harmony to create dreams. In which I will manipulate as needed." X-ray responds._

X-ray turns and sees some kind of celebration going on.

A person who looks like Vav steps up into view from the back of the stage. Vav has a more professional looking cape that is navy blue. He also has fancy clothes that seem to make him ready for some kind of event... Yet it looks casual and really nice at the same time. His shirt is a light blue almost white button up shirt and his pants are a lighter blue color with black shoes on his feet.

People cheer at the sight of the person who is most definitely Vav.

 _Ash quickly spots the child at the front of the crowd looking rather excited._

Vav brings his arms up and like a boost from the light he is lifted to where a stand with a sun that looks like an upside down crescent moon. He raises his arms as if to bring something upwards then seems to become a silhouette of dark yellow along with the stand as the sun rises right behind him.

People gasp in awe then when Vav lets himself drop back to the stage ground as cheers erupt.

"I wish that the sun never set!" The child says jumping to his feet. "I also wanna see that again though." He looks up to Vav with adoring eyes.

 _Then they seem to be pulled out of the dream._

X-ray looks upset at the sleeping child though there is fear mixed within. He moves away from the child then turns as if trying to hold back tears only to hurry out of the house to go pick another one. He finds another home and just climbs through the window quickly finding a way inside through that. He walks over to the young male lying on a wooden bench with pillows, so it could be called a couch, possibly passed out working on something or whatever else there is to do. He does the same as he did before and is pulled into the child or preteen's dream. He looks around finding himself in what appears to a throne room. He turns finding the child seeming to be talking to Vav who is like how the other child dreamed of him.

It's just them in the room.

"I really can be your student?" The child gasps in excitement.

"Yes." Vav nods in confirmation.

"This is so exciting!" The child bounces up and down out of excitement.

X-ray pauses but can't help but smile softly and approaches.

The child turns to him confused. "Um hi?"

Vav turns with an unpleased look on his face.

"Did you hear? I'm Gavin's student!" The child says excitedly.

 _"Gavin?" Ash questions._

 _"Yes." X-ray nods. "We have gone by quite a few names in our time though we have our favourites. Vav's favourite is Gavin."_

"Yes." X-ray confirms. "And if you work hard you can achieve greatness even if it might not be how you hope it will be at first."

"Why are you here?!" Vav snaps making X-ray turn to him. "You are not his teacher so let the true teacher say anything worthy of teaching." He leads the child away.

X-ray leaves the dream a few tears coming to his eyes. "Why do I even bother with dreams anymore?" He sighs. "It's always Gavin this and Gavin that." He lets out a frustrated noise as if ready to pull out his hair. He then hurries out of the house running away.

 _X-ray and Ash are then teleported to a hill where a single tree sits at the top._

X-ray is pacing there obviously upset. "Why is it always Gavin?! What's makes him so special? Is it because he rules the day?! Is that why I'm not truly seen as a ruler!? And why the day!? The night is so much better! It is much prettier and in the night you won't get a sunburn or heatstroke and such!" He keeps pacing until he finally slows to a stop. He closes his eyes taking a deep breath. "I think that's good for dreams tonight. They are making things seem worse than they are... Surely..." He turns away and heads off.

 _X-ray and Ash are teleported to a throne room as it now appears to be sometime the next day._

 _"This day was the first day that me and Vav would be appearing together as the actual rulers. Instead of when our parents ruled." X-ray explains to Ash._

There is a crowd and Gavin is standing in front of the thrones with the crowd looking happy to see him.

X-ray arrives and comes up to by Gavin who turns to him.

"Ah. Ray. I was wondering where you were." Gavin greets.

"Never mind that. I'm just glad to be in the waking world right now." Ray turns to the crowd as Gavin does the same.

"Long live Gavin!" One person shouts.

"Gavin for fairest ruler!" Another calls out and people cheer.

Ray takes a step back with a horrified and upset look. He shakes his head closing his moist eyes tightly before turning and running off.

"Ray!" Gavin calls but Ray is gone.

 _X-ray and Ash are taken to what looks like Ray's room._

Ray is pacing again. "It isn't fair! I'm not seen as a ruler because of Gavin!" He growls to himself. "Father once told me that he and mother rule together in harmony! It's supposed to be where we are seen as equals! Yet Gavin is the one who is seen as the ruler!" He begins turning a little more sharply in anger. "My destiny was to rule at Gavin's side! Yet despite all that I do I am no ruler in the people's eyes!" He grumbles about Gavin stealing the spotlight then he stops pacing going quiet. He turns to look out the window after a few moments. "There has to be something I can do to fix this." He says to himself. "My destiny will crumble away from me if I don't do something. I can't be seen as less special than Gavin no longer! I'll show them! I'll show them all! I will find a way to show that I am just as worthy as Gavin! But how?" He sits down to think then there's a knock. "Go away!" He calls. "I'm busy with something important!"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come back to-" Gavin's voice begins.

"I'm busy!" Ray snaps.

"You can come back whenever you want." Gavin says then his footsteps are heard as he heads off.

"Stupid fucking idiot." Ray mumbles to himself. "He doesn't understand anything about the night! Or anything about me! He was closer to mother who took care of the day not father who took care of the night!" He glances down. "He's a day lover just like the rest of them." He turns back to the window seeing that it's getting close to sunset. "He is the one taking my destiny away. I was meant to be a ruler as well but Gavin had to go and take it all!" He gets up to his feet realizing what time it is. "I'll need to make sure that the moon rises." He then blinks and snaps his fingers. "That's it! I know what to do!" His lips turn up into an evil smirk. "It'll ensure that I take a hold of my destiny once again!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

It becomes time for the moon to rise and Ray ensures that this happens.

"Why shouldn't they adore me?! It's in my right!" Ray stands tall staring up at the moon for a little bit then turns and leaves heading down the hall.

 _X-ray and Ash move to follow this time just walking along behind Ray._

"Is it so wrong for me to wish that they could see things like I do?" Ray closes his eyes for a moment then opens them half way and he glances out some widows as he passes by it. "And to want the thanks that I have earned?" He opens his eyes to normal only to turn away and he makes it to the throne room that is now empty. "I will not be unappreciated!" He glares in the direction of the thrones making an image out of magic of him standing where Gavin was and citizens flocking to praise and bow to him, that lasts only a few moments. "I have waited long enough now! For them all to open their eyes. So if they can't love more than one ruler then I'll work with that." He turns to some open doors by him that lead to a balcony and goes through them to get to the balcony. He pauses just past the doors and looks up at the moon that is a crescent moon tonight. ""It comes to this at last! I will no longer yield the sky!" He says standing tall with an evil smirk dancing upon his lips. "See the moon is rising! He has come to claim the heavens for his own!" He finishes speaking then reaches up a hand letting a small bolt shape of energy that comes from the tip of his hand head straight to the moon.

That small thing of energy seems to become in contact with it pretty quickly.

When it does the moon shines brighter and the beams seem to fall into Ray as the light brightens.

"Soon they will admire me as it is meant to be!" Ray brings his hands to clench into fists by his chest. "So say goodnight to this!" He turns around to face the room. "The final setting of the sun!" He says as some kind of darkness seems to envelope him transforming his clothes in a soft glow of black lasting only a few moments. He now is wearing a red version of the X-ray suit that has a black cape, a white circle with a rose in the middle instead of his usual symbol and a mad King like crown on his head. He has it so at the end of the lightning bolt hole there is an engraved rose there. "The night is forever! The sun will never rise again!" He declares. "And they will finally bow and cheer for the moon! For me!" He then let's out a maniacal laugh. "Now all that's left to do is to get rid of that pesky Gavin." He heads off obviously having a feeling that Gavin isn't heading to bed just yet.

 _X-ray and Ash move to follow him and they are lead to the front part of the castle._

Gavin is saying his goodbyes to the people as they head to their own homes.

"Gavin!" Ray chuckles.

Gavin turns to see the other. "Ray! I was wondering-" he is cut off as Ray raises a hand which causes a black shadow like tendril to shoot from by his feet only to speedily grab Gavin's neck.

It lifts Gavin into the air and he claws at it trying to get it off.

The crowd gasp in horror and take a few steps back from this.

"R-Ray!" Gavin gasps sounding strained as he continues trying to claw the tendril off.

"I will not let you take away everything!" Ray growls angrily and closes his hand slightly making the tendril tighten enough for Gavin to start to gasp for air.

"I-I'm so-sorry Ray." Gavin manages to get out then he fires a beam of light at Ray.

Ray jumps to the side to dodge making the tendril disappear and Gavin falls to the ground coughing as he can breathe again.

The beam had instead hit a wall of an older part of the castle revealing some gems slightly floating above where they are placed as they even seem to give off a magical vibe.

Ray glares at Gavin who gets to his feet.

"Ray. Why?" Gavin asks a hand gently resting on his throat as if slightly cupping it.

"I am the Rose Prince!" Ray announces standing tall. "And I will make the night last forever!" He then laughs.

People gasp and mutter in horror at this.

"Don't do this." Gavin pleads. "You know that harmony must be kept!"

"Silence!" The Rose Prince sends a dark beam at Gavin who jumps to the side to avoid it. "I will not allow it any longer!" He sends another beam.

Gavin this time counters it with a beam of his own and the two collide.

Each side pushing against the other to try to push it back.

The citizens hold their breaths as they wait to see who will win.

The Rose Princes power proves to be too strong though and begins pushing Gavin's beam back.

Gavin tries to put more force into it but it does nothing to help. He is hit with the Rose Prince's beam sending him flying backwards to where the gems are.

People are frozen in horror as they witness this.

Gavin crashes into the thing holding the gems and one falls down next to him. He glances to it as it tumbles a little on the ground. He blinks understanding what he might have to do. He turns and notices the Rose Prince moving to possibly attack again.

"Give it up Gavin!" The Rose Prince says smiling wide as if he has won. "You can't beat me!" He raises one hand into the air palm up and it almost looks like he is holding some kind of ball. "And now I will end this!" He begins powering up a beam that appears as a ball that floats above his palm.

Gavin looks sadly at the other. "Ray. Please forgive me." He then picks the gem up using his magic to levitate it up to in front of him.

As the gems are charged up to be used they begin spinning.

The Rose Prince sends a beam in Gavin's direction and Gavin closes his eyes using the magic within the gems to create a yellow and rainbow beam.

It is fired and very visibly more powerful than the Rose Prince's.

"NOO!" The Rose Prince screams as he is hit with the beam.

The beam heads up and disappears for a second of two only for a ring of the same colors seemingly explode around the moon before vanishing.

An image made of the circles on the moon that is the top half of someone possibly in a cloak leaning back appears on the moon.

The scene cuts to show the Rose Prince spiritually seemingly to be chained to the moon as if to tell Ash that he has been sent to the moon for imprisonment; before it all goes black.

 _Ash turns to X-ray noticing that it appears like their bodies have been turned to the negative effect that can be used for photos._

 _"Because I felt that my destiny was taken from me I took extreme measures that were rash choices. It only ended with me Imprisoned on the moon for many years." X-ray tells her._

 _"Are you two immortal?" Ash asks._

 _"Not quite." X-rays turns to meet her eyes. "You see once we reach a certain age we age slower than others. We being who we are have to be reborn again like a phoenix. It is a part of the cost of having powers that others do not possess as there always has to be a price. The Corpirate used to be our father who is recognizable by his curly moustache. He wasn't always evil. But when we are reborn into the world we must pretend that our past lives did not happen even though we have the memories of them. We must keep it hidden." He turns to look ahead of them. "But enough of that. There is more to show you."_

 _Ash turns to face the same direction then a black door opens revealing light that floods in blinding them for a moment. She finds that when she can see again they are now quite a few years into the future though still in the past._

The buildings are still wood but seem to be better built as well as there being bigger buildings. The road is now gravel and there are a few old cars here and there.

It is night time and people are approaching a stage where there are a few royal guards and a stand that looks like the sun stand from one of the dreams from before.

 _Ash glances to the moon and sees four stars that would be in the corners if the moon was a square, heading towards the moon._

When the stars disappear behind the moon there is a small flash as the image disappears to let the moon become what it was before.

 _Ash turns back to the stage and some wispy black clouds appear and swirl only to burst away disappearing mid-air to reveal the Rose Prince._

The Rose Prince knocks Gavin away with a blast of darkness; only to have black tendrils appear from the ground holding his wrists and ankles. He looks over the crowd who look fearful and surprised. "Ah my subjects." He greets as his eyes sweep over the crowd. "I have returned!"

"Release Gavin this moment!" A guard shouts as they approach with their spears and guns, depending on which they have, raised.

"Stay back you fools!" The Rose Prince orders then with another blast of darkness the guards are sent flying away stunning them so right now they can only watch. He laughs at this for a few moments almost as if finding it rather pathetic.

Gavin tries using his magic but the tendrils absorb whatever he tries to send out.

"Does my crown no longer count after I have been imprisoned for all these years?!" The Rose Prince demands glaring around himself. "Did you not recall that I even existed!?" He growls and his hands clench into fists.

"I know who you are." A girl's voice says as a small group of guys and girls get on stage and the girl who spoke stands in front.

The Rose Prince turns to her. "Oh?"

"You're the Prince in the moon. The Rose Prince!" The girl says pointing in the Rose Prince's direction.

"Ah. So I was not forgotten." The Rose Prince chuckles. "Then you all should bow like you're supposed to in the presence of royalty!" He slightly throws a hand out in their direction as he speaks then his hand lowers back to his side.

"I don't think so." The girl says then cups her hands so they are facing the other letting her fingers go between each other. She doesn't let what she's doing be seen then she opens her hands so they are on either side of one of the gems floating between her hands.

The others in the group also get out the gems all having one gem from the group of gems that had been used to in prison the Rose Prince in the moon.

"What are you doing!?" The Rose Prince demands as he prepares a counter attack and he gets ready to fire it.

"They are the gems bearers." Gavin explains. "They needed some people to wield them since the regret I felt for what I did to you made me unable to use them and these are the current bearers. They are passed on when the current bearers die."

"And we will stop you!" The girl in the lead says and the gems begin spinning as they prepare to use them.

"No!" the Rose Prince protests and he sends a beam at the bearers.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

The bearers gain a shield around them which causes the beam to not do anything. They then raise the gems still floating and spinning between their hands, into the air above their heads.

A rainbow shoots out from the top spiraling upwards then it curves to head for the Rose Prince.

"No!" The Rose Prince starts to prepare another attack but it's too late and the rainbow hits him.

The rainbow seems to cover him and his shout of defeat is heard.

When the rainbow disappears in a flash of light the bearers have lowered their hands with no gems seen there now.

Lying on the ground is Ray with some pieces from the Rose Prince lying on the ground around him different distances away as well as different sizes.

Gavin is released and he walks over to the other.

Ray blinks awake with half open eyes.

"Ray!" Gavin speaks making Ray gasp and open his eyes fully.

Ray sits up and turns to look to Gavin.

"It has been so long since I have seen you like this." Gavin says coming to stand in front of Ray as the other glances away. He smiles kindly. "But I'm glad that you're back."

Ray turns to him in surprise.

Gavin crouches down since Ray is still sitting and everyone continues to watch what is happening. "We were meant to rule together Ray." He tells him. "And I ask if you will accept my friendship." He stands and offers his hand.

Ray looks down with slightly watery eyes then he closes his eyes tightly before opening them. He looks up to Gavin as tears fall down his cheeks. He reaches up taking Gavin's hand only to be boosted up to his feet before their hands fall to their sides. He wipes his eyes regaining his composure to stop crying.

Two girls come over and put a necklace of flowers over Rays head to be around his neck. They back off respectfully after that.

Ray blinks in surprise as he looks at the flowers. He then turns to Gavin happy but obviously new to this kind of thing.

Gavin gives him an assuring smile in return.

Ray turns back to the people and they bow to him in respect.

"We are sorry if we made you feel like you were left out." A citizen says. "We have always liked you. And everyone has their personal favourite. I suppose you ran into too many of those that have Gavin as their favourite."

Ray can't help the happy tears rolling down his face once again and he brings a hand up so the back of his hand is by his mouth but makes sure that he can still talk fine. "Thank you."

Then it all seems to end.

 _Ash turns to X-ray in shock._

 _"As you can see I once felt that Gavin or Vav as you know him took away my destiny." X-ray says. "I never found out the truth until after I had returned and was turned good again." X-ray says watching where the scene used to be even as it's just black now. "Though I still hold a keepsake from the experience. My pet rock Dwayne. He came from the moon and was my only companion there."_

 _"I never knew that you had a past such as this." Ash admits._

 _"Those that are like me hide a lot of things from people." X-ray responds simply then he turns to face Ash completely. "But you should not forget what you have learned here. Don't be rash and make stupid choices. Your destiny is still there but it won't always be lit up for you. Sometimes you need to stumble around in the dark to find where you are meant to go."_

 _"Thank you X-ray." Ash says smiling gratefully._

 _"It's what I do." X-ray softly smiles back._

 _"Will I forget any of this when I awaken?" Ash asks just remembering that dreams are not always remembered._

 _"No. My magic allows you to remember the dream when you awaken." X-ray responds._

 _"And the gems?" Ash questions out of curiosity this time._

 _"Lost over time." X-ray tells her. "But I must ask one quick favour before this dream comes to an end."_

 _"What is it?" Ash asks curiously._

 _"While you'll remember what you've seen and heard I ask that you not share what you have seen of my past." X-ray tells her. "For with each new life I am given I must pretend that the past didn't happen."_

 _"Ok. I owe you for helping me not head down a dark path of evil." Ash tells him._

 _X-ray smiles a little more. "Thank you." He then fades away into darkness._

Ash closes her eyes then she's blinking them open in her bed. She glances around confirming that this is her house. She turns away then brings a hand up to cover one eye with her palm. "Man what a dream... Could it have been real...?" She finds herself unsure as a part of her wants to believe that it's real while another shouts that it's fake. She shakes her head and decides to get up for the morning.

The day looks like it'll have nice weather which is good.

Ash meets up with Hilda, Rusty, Vav, Mogar and X-Ray in Hilda's lab. She notices Mogar and Vav talking but instead turns away deciding that what should matter is if Vav is happy.

He looks happy so she'll leave it be meaning that it's time for her to move on.

Hilda has been explaining something though Ash isn't sure who she is explaining whatever it is to.

Rusty seems only somewhat interested while X-ray is kind of just standing around.

Ash turns away but for a moment she glances to X-Ray who looks to her as no one else is looking. She slightly wonders about her dream that she had last night.

X-ray turns to give her a knowing look and a quick wink before turning away again as if nothing happened.

Ash blinks then she can't help but smile softly. "Thank you." She whispers then turns to look back to Vav and Mogar paying a little more attention to what is being said now.

Hilda calls Vav over and as Vav passes by Ash she elbows him.

"When's the first date with Mogar?" Ash asks with a slight wink.

Vav blushes softly but laughs before continuing to go to Hilda.

Ash finds that she doesn't think that she'll mind this at all and she owes a big thanks to X-ray for that. She silently wonders if she should thank him when no one is around though with that look and wink maybe he already knows? She sure hopes so as she decides that he probably already knows going off the look and wink that he had given her. She decides to focus on her life now and trying to move on from Vav. She knows that she can do it and she will succeed.

The end.


End file.
